Spring
This is Evening’s OC, for the Genetics and Hybrids contest. No stealing, content or coding. Spring is a young IceWing SandWing hybrid. She has an interest in animals and wildlife, sometimes choosing that over other dragons. She is named for her appearance, similar to the first budding of spring. She currently resides in the Claws of Clouds mountain range, taking care of animals there. Appearance Spring is an IceWing SandWing hybrid, more resembling her IceWing side. The SandWing genes are apparent in her sail, and in her colors. She lacks an IceWing's ruff of horns, but the rest is very like one. Her talons are curved, sharp but not serrated. She doesn't have a spiked tail either. Her body is long and thin in stucture. Her coloration is of pale green scales, her underbelly white. Her wing membranes are pale blue, and fresh pool of water. Her sail was the same, but with a tint more of green. Her eyes are dark midnight blue. Personality Spring is a happy little dragonet with one main goal in life: to protect as many animals as possible. She has loved them since time eternal, playing together with the wildlife more than with other dragons. She sometimes uses her youth and cuteness to convince others; most dragons can't stand saying yes to a young dragonet. She does have friends, sometimes chattering on about animals with them, or showing them around. She likes going flying with others, maybe with a flock of birds too. She tries to stop others from hunting animals, prefering a RainWing's diet instead. As a result of not eating meat, she is a bit lean for her age. Nuts often give her any needed protein, and she is okay with eating unfertile eggs. She has an entire list of what to eat and not to. She has learned to be polite around grown up dragons and strangers, with a bunch of 'may I help you's and 'you're very welcome's. She doesn't really enjoy it, but it is the IceWing way of life. She also likes music, though prefering softer chiming sounds over the loud beat of drums. She enjoys making music, putting out wind chimes and listening to the soft sounds. Spring is a happy dragonet that is in love with animals. HistorySpring was born in a forest at the border of the Sand Kingdom. Her mother was a runaway IceWing, her father a SandWing who worked as a messanger for Burn. She lived in the wild, mostly with only animals as friends. She became great at understanding them, and her parents didn't have much time for her. Many important events were only faraway rumors to her, and the event at the stronghold wasn't taken with much reaction, until her parents explained everything. After about a year of peace, her parents allowed her onto a longer leash, and she started visiting Possibility. She currently lives in a valley, and visits her friends in town every other week. RelationshipsCamel: Spring likes her somewhat nervous father, and enjoys spending time with him. Permafrost: Spring;'s mother taught her this thing called 'manners'. Spring mostly gets disappointment, but likes her mother anyway. Trivia *Spring is a season, and a metal coil *Spring likes to eat starfruit *She is left handed Gallery Dragon Model.png|placeholder Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Evening Ocean) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids